Don't let me go
by Noah Blacky
Summary: "Pensaba que solo formabas parte de mis recuerdos o de mi imaginación, que jamás recordaría tu cara, por favor, ahora que te he encontrado, no me dejes marchar"


**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **Hoy he estado jugando con mi cuenta de Armin, (la de Kentin y Armin son las más atrasadas) y he llegado al episodio 20, en el 19 nos dedicamos a ir de compras y si tu escoges quedarte con Dake, Dimitry hace una aparición corta. ¡Por lo que, con muchas ganas de volver a ver su episodio especial con el anillo de Halloween 2011 me embarque de lleno con este vampiro!**

 **Y como en la encuesta, Dimitry ha conseguido varios votos he decidido subir otro One Shot que espero que os agrade. Allí os lo dejo.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Don't let me go**

 _"Pensaba que solo formabas parte de mis recuerdos, que jamás recordaría tu cara, por favor, ahora que te he encontrado, no me dejes marchar"_

 **Géneros:** Romance & Hurt Confort

 **Rated:** T

 **Personajes Principales:** Sucrette y Dimitry.

* * *

 **Don't let me go**

 **[** _Mi mayor de acto de amor hacía ti fue abandonarte_ **]**

Dimitry…

¿Por qué demonios ese nombre se había quedado en mi mente?

Me había despertado con la sensación de que, en algún momento determinado había conocido a alguien con ese nombre. Ese nombre me recordaba a las largas noches de luna y estrellas, a murciélagos parlantes y gatos salvajes, pero sobre todas las cosas recordaba sangre…

Y ahí es cuando empecé a pensar en la locura, pero la intriga me invadía… Entonces pasó, la angustia se cernía sobre mí. El dolor atacó.

Recordaba su nombre y sentía en mi pecho el corazón acelerándose y golpeando con furia, me dolía y me sentía de lo peor, era como si me hubiese enamorado del nombre de aquel chico desconocido… Y eso, eso no me tranquilizaba en absoluto. El desconocimiento de los hechos era devastador.

Cada vez estaba más decaída, mis ganas de comer se veían nulas pues, mi única preocupación era encontrar aquel misterioso chico que se llamaba Dimitry. Mis padres me observaban y se miraban un poco exaltados por mis pocas ganas de hacer cosas con mis amigos o con ellos. Nuestras conversaciones eran nulas, solo me encerraba en mi misma, buscando respuestas.

Ahora que sabía que alguien se había clavado en mi vida, que me había mordido fuerte y me había dejado marcas invisibles, necesitaba buscarlo por todos lados. _Necesitaba encontrar a Dimitry._

Poco a poco comencé a salir de casa para buscar por la ciudad, en sitios oscuros, en sitios con olor a "muerte", aunque yo no supiese como olía la muerte sentía que así había descrito ese olor peculiar alguna vez en mi vida, empecé a ir a bibliotecas nocturnas por el simple hecho de creer encontrar algo, que quizás, el tal Dimitry estaría ahí. Pero nunca encontraba nada.

Luego de varios días de búsqueda, me resigne a intentar pensar como era aquella persona que me robaba el hilo de mi vida normal. Quería encontrar a Dimitry, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo era. No tenía ni idea de que sería para mí y si había sido bueno o malo, solo necesitaba saber.

Aquel caluroso día, decidí salir, a cualquier sitio lejos de casa. Mis padres estaban muy agobiados e insistentes, repetían una y otra vez que debería comer algo, que podría enfermarme, que podría caer en cualquier momento por no tener energía, pues aparte de haber perdido por completo el apetito me costaba cerrar los ojos, pues en mi mente en blanco aún veía su nombre. Y cuando cerraba los ojos en mi cama, podía sentir como si me observasen…

Esto no estaba siendo nada fácil para mí.

Mis pasos se volvían pesados y sentía como todo se volvía borroso, sin darme cuenta estaba cayendo, cayendo en un lugar no transitado y con la sensación de que había perdido a Dimitry, _otra vez._

Mi consciencia había cedido.

 **[…]**

Desperté bajo un árbol de hojas violáceas que apenas se movían por el viento. El lugar en el que me encontraba era demasiado familiar para mí, y muy siniestro también. Me removí bajo aquel enorme tronco y me levante.

Aquel vestido era increíblemente diferente a lo que creía haberme puesto esa mañana, era como si estuviese en otra época diferente a la mía. No comprendía que estaba pasando, pero no sentía miedo, no estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que era un paisaje lúgubre y oscuro, al contrario, deseaba con muchas ansias levantarme y caminar a lo más profundo, donde la oscuridad podría tragarme…

Miré a mí alrededor y encontré una manzana en el suelo, estaba mordida y tenía una pequeña nota al lado. Mi curiosidad pudo sobre todas las cosas que me decían que no la abriese, no sabía que podía contener, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

 _"Te espero en lo más profundo del castillo,_

 _Vuelve conmigo… Sucrette"_

Su caligrafía intacta aceleró mi corazón.

Conocía esta letra, conocía esa nota, yo había estado aquí antes, yo había leído esa nota con anterioridad y estaba segura de que Dimitry esperaría allí y yo podría pedir respuestas. Yo estaba convencida de que debería encontrarlo aquí, que incluso la fragancia de muerte que invadía mi olfato terminaría por arrastrarme a mí también y yo caería en sus brazos. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y mi corazón me dicto el camino.

Sabía que, con cada paso, la aprensión se cernía sobre mí cuerpo. La sensación de sufrimiento se hacía cada vez mayor y me sentía inútil, era prácticamente imposible que algo bueno me hubiese pasado con Dimitry, pero necesitaba respuestas. Quería conocer ese hombre y tocarlo, ahorcarlo, besarlo, torturarlo abofetearlo y al mismo tiempo… Amarlo.

Cuando pensé que nunca llegaría a aquel castillo oculto entre los horrendos y putrefactos árboles, me di cuenta de que el tiempo no avanzaba, que el aire apenas soplaba y que las hojas se detenían antes de tocar el suelo… era una escena tan mágica que, recordé porque había tenido que irme… yo no podía estar aquí si quería vivir…

Las puertas se abrieron a mí, era como si supiesen que estaba aquí, que me debatía entre porque mis recuerdos iban avanzando tan lentamente, como si estuvieran riéndose de mi desgracia…

No lo dudé. Entre a aquel enorme recibidor, el castillo estaba increíblemente limpio, nadie hubiese creído que estaba abandonado si se molestasen en entrar…

 _Cuidas mucho este castillo… cuando la gente lo ve por fuera piensa que está abandonado, sin embargo… tú has hecho un increíble trabajo…_

Negué con la cabeza, recordando frases tan dulces y viendo su rostro sin cara con aquella melena castaña, llamativa… ese era Dimitry, pero… ¿por qué no podía ver su cara?

Avance escaleras arriba, el rincón más claro de palacio, allí estaba, no tenía alguna duda de que él debía encontrarse en el comedor, donde los ventanales iluminarían aquella enorme habitación… ¡definitivamente lo sabía, había estado aquí antes!

No estaba dudando en que camino escoger, en mi mente se trazaba el recorrido mientras la ansiedad subía por mi columna vertebral, estaba segura de que algo estaba despertando en mí y no solo era el miedo y la intriga, era el dolor. El dolor del desconocimiento y del saber que me había enamorado e incluso enloquecido, con aquel ser de nombre Dimitry. El deseo de saber, de verle, de besarle y matarle me consumían, necesitaba tenerlo de frente, conocerle.

Mis pasos fueron cada vez más rápido, necesitaba verlo.

Las puertas del comedor se erguían ante mí y me acerque a ellas para empujarlas, y en efecto, cuando la luz natural me dio en los ojos, pude vislumbrar a un hombre de espaldas, con cabello largo y castaño, ropa bastante antigua pero muy bien cuidada, sin ser un chico, parecía todo un hombre hecho y derecho, hermoso de espaldas…

Sabía que me había detectado, empezaba a ver claros los detalles que me decían que huyese de él y otros tantos que me pedían a gritos, con cada célula de mi piel que corriese a abrazarle, las voces me confundían y permanecí estática.

\- ¿Por qué sigues buscándome?

Se giró.

Y ahí comprendí todo.

Recordé mis sueños, que al final resultaron ser reales. Recordé como conocí a aquel hombre y me enamoré, como sus mordiscos dejaron marcas invisibles en mi piel… Como me ató a él hasta decirme basta y me selló en lo más profundo de mi alma, convirtiéndome en su profunda enamorada. Conocía como me hizo el amor cada noche que aparecía entre mis más ahogados días de adolescencia y recordé también como se despidió de mí luego de argumentar que no podría amar.

\- Porque te amo…-

Cuando se despidió de mí, me bloqueo todo recuerdo de él y de este lugar, me dejó en mi cuarto con marcas ocultas y me besó con todo el amor posible, pues sus labios permanecían en mí cuando el hechizo de bloqueo hacía efecto, limpiándome de él y dañándome por dentro por tener que olvidarlo por capricho de él.

\- No puedes estar aquí… no puedo atarte a mí.

\- ¿Y no puedo ser yo quien decida eso?

Su mirada fue a parar a aquellas hermosas vistas, a la luna, a las estrellas y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que avanzar hacia su lado. Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin verle y me lastimaba el haberme perdido todo este tiempo sin poder estar a su lado.

Tanto tiempo solo y sin nadie que lo ame…

\- Este no es su sitio.

\- Si lo es- todo sitio que estuviese a tu lado era mi sitio. -Y tutéame, por favor, no vuelvas con formalidades después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros- pedí.

Dimitry no dijo nada.

Se quedó mirando a la nada, conmigo al lado, la noche estaba empezando y aún tenía tiempo para permanecer a su lado, pues, cuando el sol comenzase a salir, me devolvería a mi hogar y probablemente intentase separarme, otra vez, de su lado.

\- Tienes que volver y vivir una vida feliz…

\- Vivo feliz si estoy contigo…-

Incapaz de controlarme, tome su brazo entre los míos y me abrace a él, alejarme ahora que lo había encontrado, ¡eso era una locura! De verdad que deseaba estar con él y parecía que él lo odiaba.

Siempre estaba separándome y diciéndome que mejor no, que fuese feliz con los humanos… pero yo no quería, no si no era con él.

\- Sucrette… por favor…

\- No, por favor tú. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre voy a volver a ti… no puedo ser feliz si no estás conmigo… ¡Acabo recordándote! ¿No te dice eso algo acerca de mis sentimientos?

Dimitry soltó delicadamente su brazo de entre los míos y tomó mis hombros, y en un desesperado intento, me besó, no sé si de callarme o de convencerle, pero no me importo demasiado, sus besos eran tan cálidos como siempre y, aunque sus colmillos eran un inconveniente para mí… me mostraba, una y otra vez, la forma más sensual de besar.

Coloco sus manos por debajo de mi cabeza y me estampó suavemente contra la pared, tan caballeroso como siempre, mantuvo su otra mano en mi cintura, sin bajar a mi trasero, me estaba haciendo sentir en una nube y, sin controlarme, le abrace más fuerte cerca de mí mientras prolongábamos el beso.

\- No deseo que te vayas…

\- Entonces no me dejes irme.

Y nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse en un fogoso beso que dio paso al placer.

 _Nunca podría amar a alguien como le amaba a él…_

* * *

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de este One Shot que hice con mucho amor y cariño.**

 **Dimitry me encanta y me gustaría que fuera un personaje ligable, lo que no me gustan son sus expresiones es demasiado... um, inexpresivo, aunque bueno, esa es la gracia, en fin que ojalá haga aparición en más episodios o que continúen la historia especial de 2011.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

¿Me merezco reviews?


End file.
